


General Hammond Goes to Washington

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Series: Ten for the Team [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, General Hammond rocks!, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: An extended scene fromThe Lost City, in which SG-1 and General Hammond get to bid each other farewell in style.





	General Hammond Goes to Washington

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for Flinglass.

Daniel had been pretty buzzed, but the news that General Hammond was being relieved of command of the SGC sobered him completely.

"I've been ordered to Washington to discuss reassignment. I leave tomorrow," Hammond told them.

"Ah, General? We do have a little... unfinished business here," Jack suggested tentatively, and Daniel wanted to scream. A _little_ unfinished business? Jack's very sense of self was going to start trickling away as soon as the Ancient download started overwriting his synapses, and they had to waste time playing politics with Kinsey and his cronies?

Hammond grimaced. "As far as I know, you're all to report for work as scheduled on Monday."

"Something must be done," Teal'c insisted, and his face actually betrayed his distress.

"I have my orders." Hammond paused, then added, "Besides, I have a feeling I may be able to do more about this from Washington than I can here."

"And in the meantime?" Sam demanded. 

"You'll just have to plead your case to the new administration," said Hammond. He looked from Jack to Sam to Teal'c to Daniel, and despite his civilian dress and his sudden loss of command, his gaze had lost none of its inspiring conviction. "I have every confidence in you people."

Daniel felt his spine stiffen in automatic response to Hammond's praise. Here was the man who had led the SGC for seven years, who was respected not only for his rank, but also for his courage, his honor, and values, and his strength of will. How could they face this crisis without him?

"Sir..." Jack started.

"George," Hammond corrected, his lips twitching into a rueful smile. He lifted his bottle of Guiness in salute. "Under the circumstances, Jack, I hardly think we need stand on protocol."

"So, _sir_ ," Jack said again, and that little glint in his eyes spoke volumes to Daniel. "You said you're going up to Washington tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's right."

"You'll be taking the red-eye special, no doubt," Jack continued.

Hammond eyed him. "No," he said, allowing an extra hint of Texas to drag the word out in a suspicious drawl. "The order to go to Washington isn't quite so urgent at that."

Daniel wasn't sure where Jack was going with this, but he readily picked up the thread of conversation. "You're not meeting the President tomorrow, sir?"

"Not tomorrow, no. I have a scheduled mid-morning appointment on Monday."

Jack looked speculatively at each member of the team. Teal'c cocked an eyebrow. Sam pursed her lips. Daniel suppressed a smile.

"It would take what, twenty-four hours to drive there?" Jack said, looking thoughtful.

"About twenty-six, sir," Sam corrected helpfully. "I've driven it more than once." Her mouth quirked into a smile as she added, "Of course, when I do the driving, it's more like twenty-three."

"My Jeep is parked right outside," Daniel volunteered, feeling suddenly lighter. This was so _Jack_. This was why he and Teal'c - and Sam - had come to Jack's house in the first place. They all deserved this time together... and why not with the general, too?

"I would be pleased to compare the roads of today with those in 1969," agreed Teal'c. 

Hammond, eyes narrowed with suspicious confusion, looked at them each in turn. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Road trip, sir!" Jack chirped, bouncing to his feet. "We'll have you there by early Sunday evening - just in time for a good dinner."

"Prime Rib," Sam chimed in. "Best steakhouse in Washington, sir."

The doorbell chimed.

"There's the pizza! About time, too. Perfect! We'll take it with us." Jack headed for the door.

Hammond stood, rubbing his forehead.

"Are you all seriously suggesting we just get into Doctor Jackson's Jeep and drive to Washington, D.C.?" he asked incredulously.

"I believe we are, General Hammond." Teal'c gave a gracious nod.

"We'll fly back here afterwards, sir," Sam assured him. "Don't worry, we'll be at the SGC on Monday, right on time."

"But Doctor Jackson's car..."

"I can get it back a different time, sir," Daniel said. _Assuming we're all still alive afterwards_ , he didn't add.

"But - a twenty-six hour road trip?"

"More like twenty-three, sir," Sam said with impish confidence.

"We can wait half an hour or so if you need to pack first, sir," Daniel offered brightly.

Hammond regarded them seriously for a long moment, then smiled. He set down his beer bottle on the sidetable.

"Agreed," he said. "On one condition."

Jack came back into the living room, balancing three pizza boxes in one hand. "Oh? What's that, sir?"

"That you let me do some of the driving." The general's smile morphed into a wicked grin, and Daniel suddenly remembered how Hammond had "threaded the needle" with Teal'c all those years ago. "I'll bet I can shave our travel time down to twenty-two."


End file.
